1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a metrology apparatus for a semiconductor integrated circuit, more particularly, to a metrology apparatus for a semiconductor pattern, a metrology system including the same, and a metrology method using the same.
2. Related Art
As a semiconductor integrated circuit may have been highly integrated, a line width, a critical dimension, etc., of a semiconductor device may be continuously reduced.
Recently, a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure are being developed. Thus, the semiconductor integrated circuit may include a pattern having a high aspect ratio.
While fabricating the semiconductor integrated circuit an inspection may be made for detecting fabrication failure or pattern failure of the semiconductor integrated circuit by measuring the thickness and/or the width of each layer and/or the pattern formed by each stage of the fabrication.
The pattern failure may be determined based on whether the measured data falls within an allowable range. When the pattern is determined as abnormal, the pattern failure may be prevented by changing process parameters.
Apparatus for inspecting the pattern in the semiconductor integrated circuit are developed and studied. An optical measurement method may be a typical method for inspecting the pattern. In the optical measurement method, an optical signal may be irradiated to an object. An optical signal reflected from the object may be analyzed to determine the pattern failure.
However, as the semiconductor integrated circuit has a narrower pitch and a higher aspect ratio, it is required to develop a metrology method for measuring a pattern having a pitch less than a wavelength of a light source used for the optical measurement.